Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit board.
Description of the Related Art
A lightning conductor fixing structure of a console panel unit in which a wire for inducing static electricity in the vicinity of a touch panel is fixed to a case of the touch panel with a holding member is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-182625, for example, as a conventional technology for fixing a lightning conductor to a console panel unit of an information processing device.
In the above conventional technology, the lightning conductor is constituted by a member different from the touch panel, which is the lightning protection target, and therefore an installation place for the lightning conductor is needed, which leads to an increase in size of the entire device. Also, since the touch panel and the lightning conductor are configured to be held by different members, the lightning conductor needs to be installed in a narrow place, which is accompanied by difficulty in manufacturing. Also, in a case where the lightning protection target is a wireless communication antenna, for example, there is a problem in that the characteristics of the antenna is affected if the lightning conductor is arranged in the vicinity of the wireless communication antenna.